Sarah Jessica Parker
Sarah Jessica Parker, born March 25, 1965Sarah Jessica Parker biography is an American actress, producer, model and producer. She is known for her role as Carrie Bradshaw on Sex and the City, (plus Sex and the City and Sex and the City 2) and guest starred as Isabelle Wright on Glee in 2012 and 2013. Personal life She was born on March 25, 1965 in Nelsonville, Ohio to the Stephen Parker and Barbra Forste. She has three older siblings. Parker studied at the American Ballet School, the Professional Children's School, and Dwight Morrow High School. She participated in shows such as "The Innocents", "The Sound of Music", and "Annie." After graduating she continued to pursue her acting career rather than continuing her education. Parker married Matthew Broderick on May 19, 1997 and the couple's first child, James, was born in October 2002. Their second and third child, Marion and Tabitha, were delivered via surrogate in June 2009.Sarah Jessica Parker and Matthew Broderick Reveal Twins' Names June 2009. She runs her own production company, is on the board of The New York City Ballet, is a UNICEF Ambassador and fundraises for New York schools.More Than A Woman: Sarah Jessica Parker March 2013. She is best friends with co-star Kate Hudson, Cassandra July on Glee. Carrer She is best known for her leading role as Carrie Bradshaw on the HBO television series Sex and the City (1998–2004), for which she won four Golden Globe Awards, three Screen Actors Guild Awards, and two Emmy Awards. She played the same role in the 2008 feature film based on the show, Sex and the City: The Movie, and in its sequel, Sex and the City 2, which opened on May 26, 2010. Parker has also appeared in many other films. Filmography *She portrayed Gloria Steinem in the 2012 movie'' Lovelace.'' *She voiced Kira Supernova in the 2013 movie Escape From Planet Earth. '' *She portrayed Kim in the 2011 movie ''New Years. *She portrayed Kate Reddy in the 2011 movie I Don't Know How She Does It. *She portrayed Carrie Bradshaw in the 2008 movie Sex and the City ''and the 2010 movie ''Sex and the City 2. *She portrayed Meryl Morgan in the 2009 movie Did You Hear About the Morgans? *She portrayed Janet Hartigan in the 2008 movie'' Smart People.'' *She portrayed Sarah Daniels in the 2008 movie Spinning Into Butter. '' *She portrayed Paula in the 2006 movie ''Failure to Launch. '' *She portrayed Meredith Morton in the 2005 movie ''The Family Stone. *She portrayed Peggy Callas in the 2005 movie Strangers With Candy. *She portrayed Carrie Bradshaw in the HBO television series Sex and the City. '' *She portrayed Colleen Gibson in the 2002 movie ''Life Without Dick. *She portrayed Claire Wellesley in the 2000 movie'' State and Main''. *She portrayed Nell Fenwick in the 1999 movie Dudley Do-Right. *She was the narrator in the television series'' Stories From My Childhood.'' *She was the narrator in the 1998 movie Cinderella & the House on Chicken Legs. *She portrayed Francesca Lanfield in the 1997 movie'' 'Til There Was You.'' *She portrayed Natalie Lake in the 1996 movie Mars Attacks! '' *She portrayed Jodie Trammel in the 1996 movie ''Extreme Measures. *She portrayed Shelly Stewart in the 1996 movie The First Wives Club. *She portrayed Sarah Geldhart in the 1996 movie'' The Substance of Fire.'' *She portrayed Lucy Ackerman in the 1996 movie If Lucy Fell. *She portrayed Nancy Clark in the 1996 television movie The Sunshine Boys. *She portrayed Gwyn Marcus in the 1995 movie Miami Rhapsody. *She was the narrator in the 1995 television short Owen. *She portrayed Dolores Fuller in the 1994 movie Ed Wood. *She portrayed Jo Christman in the 1993 movie Striking Distance. *She portrayed Sarah Sanderson in the 1993 movie'' Hocus Pocus.'' *She portrayed Betsy/Donna in the 1992 movie Honeymoon in Vegas. *She portrayed Callie Cain in the 1992 movie'' In the Best Interest of the Children.'' *She portrayed Jo Ann Harris in the television series Equal Justice. *She portrayed Amy-Beth in the television series American Playhouse. *She portrayed Laura in the 1989 television movie'' The Ryan White Story.'' *She portrayed Miriam in the 1989 television mini series Twist of Fate. *She portrayed Rachel Goldman in the 1988 television movie Dadah is Death. *She portrayed Mandy Janovic in the 1987 television movie The Room Upstairs. *She portrayed Kay Ericson Gardner in the television series A Year in the Life. *She portrayed Carolyn McAdams in the 1986 movie'' Flight of the Navigator.'' *She portrayed Samantha Cooper in the 1986 television movie The Alan King Show. *She portrayed Rachel in the television series Hotel. *She portrayed Suzanne Henderson in the television series ABC Afterschool Special. *She portrayed Rusty in the 1984 movie Footloose. *She portrayed Patty Greene in the television series'' Square Pegs.'' Trivia *She has her own clothing line named'' Bitten.'' *She has three fragrances, Covet,'' Lovely'', and SJP NYC. *She made her first TV special at the age of 8. *She was also in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, but it was an off-broadway production. Gallery sjp1.jpg sjp2.jpg sjp3.jpg sjp4.jpg sjp5.jpg sjp6.jpg sjp7.jpg sjp8.jpg sjp9.jpg sjp10.jpg sjp11.jpg sjp12.jpg sjp13.jpg sjp14.jpg sjp15.jpg sjp16.jpg sjp17.jpg sjp18.jpg sjp19.jpg sjp20.jpg sjp21.jpg sjp22.jpg sjp23.jpg sjp24.jpg sjp25.jpg sjp26.jpg sjp27.jpg sjp28.jpg sjp29.jpg sjp30.jpg SJP 10.jpg SJP 11.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Stubs